Run
by Torresx2
Summary: "Los recuerdos de Piper a continuar, estaba cansado y jadeando, el sudor caia por su rostro y aun mas con el sol dandole en la espalda" Por que con ella era mas fuerte y por ella no se rendiria.


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rick Riordan. Y la canción es "Run" de BTS**

 _"-¿Prometes no dejarme caer?- ella lo miro nerviosa, tomándole la mano._

 _-No seas tonta- él le sonrió- este puente esta algo viejo, pero aún es seguro._

 _-Promételo- insistió la niña._

 _-Está bien- él la miro cariñosamente y le apretó suavemente la mano- prometo que nunca te dejare caer… "_

Jason despertó, al comprobar que solo era un sueño, su mirada se entristeció. Su sueño no era un sueño, era un recuerdo. Hacía ocho años atrás, cuando solo tenía 10 años, él y su mejor amiga, Piper, fueron a una excursión de la escuela por un bosque. _"un día en la naturaleza"_ habían dicho los profesores. Como de costumbre, ellos, junto a su otro mejor amigo, Leo, decidieron explorar por su cuenta. Entonces encontraron un viejo puente de cuerdas ytablas, que pasaba a unos 10 metros sobre un rio. Leo fue el primero en cruzar. Ella no quería, pero luego de la promesa, ambos cruzaron, reuniéndose con su mejor amigo.

Esa promesa iba másallá de ese puente. Él había prometido, de forma silenciosa, que nunca la dejaría caer, que estaría con ella para apoyarla y acompañarla. Por eso el recuerdo lo entristecía. Había roto su promesa.

Se puso de pie, dejo su cama hecha un desastre y se metió en el baño. Luego de ducharse, salió envuelto en una toalla, directo a la cocina. Allí vio la hora en el reloj de la pared. 11 am. Ya era tarde, su madre estaría trabajando y su hermana, Thalia, debía estar con sus amigos. El final del verano se acercaba y el aún no había decidido a que universidad iría en otoño. Siempre fue buen estudiante, por esa razón tenía ofertas de varias universidades. Pero le daba igual, ella ya había escogido y se iría ese mismo día.

Tomo algo comer y se tiró en el sofá, sin muchos ánimos. Encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar los canales sin decidirse por cual. Lo dejo en un programa que desconocía y se concentró en la nada. Una canción comenzó a sonar en el programa y la letra hacia que evocara momentos de él y Piper. Cuando se conocieron en tercer grado, el día que se metieron en problemas junto a Leo y decidieron ser mejores amigos, el día del puente, las tardes en casa de ella, el baile de graduación… donde se suponía que confesaría sus sentimientos, pero decidió cobardemente callárselos.

A los 15 años, Leo le conto que Piper gustaba de él, pero Jason no sentía lo mismo y olvidaron el tema. Un año después, el rubio comenzó a sentir cosas por ella; nunca se lo dijo a nadie, seguro que ella ya lo había superado. Entonces Piper confeso estar enamorada de él hacía unas pocas semanas, pero también le dijo algo que le borro la sonrisa: ella se iría de Nueva York, para ir a la universidad en California, donde estaba más cerca de su padre, pero más lejos de él.

Apago la televisión y encendió la radio, dejando la primera emisora que encontró. De nuevo sonó esa canción, debía ser popular, ya la había escuchado en otras ocasiones y la letra le sonaba. Peor aún, se la sabía. Su buena memoria le hacía una mala broma. Desenchufo la radio, pero ahora la letra de la canción estaba en su cabeza. Fue a su cuarto y se puso unas bermudas y una camiseta que encontró por ahí. Trato de distraerse para olvidar la canción. Fue a revisar el correo.

-Si no lo hago yo, no lo hace nadie- dijo en voz baja, para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía a la planta baja del edificio donde estaba el buzón. Fue por las escaleras.

 ** _Eres el sol que me ilumina, la única en verdad_**

 ** _Por ti voy floreciendo, pero sed también me das_**

La canción seguía en su mente y lo hacía recordarla. Ella siempre lo hacia sonreír, lo hacía feliz. Ella era única para él. Con su cabello rizado con trenzas y plumas, ropa holgada y sin maquillaje. Sencillamente hermosa.

 ** _Ya no hay salida, sin ti no quiero estar_**

 ** _Aunque me esté secando siempre de ti quiero mas_**

A Jason como que no le gustaba la canción. Llego al buzón y lo abrió. Muchas de las cosas eran tonterías y cuentas, pero hubo una que se llevó toda su atención. La abrió y la leyó. Casi deja caer la hoja: se trataba de una carta de admisión de la misma universidad a la que iba Piper. Recordaba que Leo lo hizo enviar una solicitud, para probar suerte y ver si los tres podían estudiar en la misma universidad. Hasta el momento habían sido 2 de 3. Ahora estaban completos. Le tenía gran cariño a Leo, pero ella era en la única en quien pensaba. La canción volvió a su mente.

 ** _Es un sueño roto que nunca se cumplió_**

 ** _Tan solo corro sin destino y sin razón_**

 ** _Un tonto sin valor que solo se rindió_**

 ** _Hoy corre tras de ti sin alcanzar tu corazón_**

Okey, ahora no sabía que hacer; la universidad a la que irían sus amigos lo había aceptado, pero estaba al otro lado del país y no quería dejar a su familia. Confusión era una palabra pequeña para lo que sentía. Quería correr a casa de Piper y darle la noticia, pero ¿y después? No quería ilusionarla y luego dejarla ir…de nuevo. No quería herirla.

-Hermanito- dio un respingo al oír la voz de Thalia a su espalda. Ella le sonrió- tranquilo, vengo en son de paz- sin embargo, el no sonrió, siguió distraído viendo la carta en sus manos. Ella la tomo- ¿te aceptaron? ¡Por los dioses! Eso es estupendo.

-¿Qué?- Jason la miro sin comprender.

-No seas un rubio tonto- reprendió la muchacha- no creas que no sépor quéestás tan deprimido, me he dado cuenta de todo- el parpadeo perplejo- además, Leo siempre me tiene informada.

-Ese idiota, hijo del tártaro…

-Hey, calma, la información casi siempre la obtengo por la fuerza- sonrióThalia- sino, canta como pajarito para evitar que lo presione- rio un poco- pero volviendo al tema, sé que estas así por Piper. Ella se ira a la universidad y no la veras en mucho tiempo. Si la vuelves a ver, claro.

-Gracias por los ánimos- farfullo el chico, con impotencia.

-El caso está en que si ella te importa…

-Claro que me importa…mucho- se sonrojo violentamente- tú lo sabes.

-Bien, además, esta Leo y sin el…- no hubo necesidad de que terminara, extrañaría mucho al duende latino- también podrías estudiar lo que quieres- el asintió- debes ir.

-Pe…pero- Jason abrió mucho los ojos viendo el relajado rostro de su hermana- está del otro lado del país y…

-No te preocupes- le sonrióThalia- allátendrás alojamiento. Y si es por nosotras, puedes estar tranquilo- se acercó y lo abrazo- estaremos bien, te extrañaremos y mamá te llamara 6 veces por día, pero sobreviviremos.

El correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Tenía el apoyo de su hermana y seguramente el de su madre. La canción volvió a su mente, dándole una idea de lo que debía hacer. Odiaba la canción, pero le estaba dando muchas ocurrencias.

 ** _Sigo corriendo, por ti sigo corriendo_**

 ** _Las heridas en mis pies no importaran_**

 ** _Pues al verte el dolor lo Valera_**

 _"Correr"_ pensó. Quería correr a casa de Piper y darle la noticia. Ya no tendrían que estar separados, podrían estudiar y estar juntos. Ahora no habría problemas. Su corazón latía desbocado y los nervios le molestaban en el pecho con un dolor leve y constante, pero sabía que pronto acabaría, así como que se llamaba Jason Grace.

 ** _I just run, run, run_**

 ** _Ya nada me detiene_**

 ** _I just run, run, run_**

 ** _Ya no puedo evitarlo_**

Subió casi volando a su apartamento, dejando atrás a Thalia; se metió a su cuarto y se vistió a la velocidad de un rayo, en menos de un minuto. Se colocó el primer par de zapatos que vio y se miró en el espejo. No era su mejor atuendo, pero no quería perder más tiempo.

 ** _Es todo lo que yo puedo hacer_**

 ** _Todo lo que se es amarte_**

Cuando se asomó en la sala, su hermana iba entrando. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias por irte y dejarme de esa forma- gruño. Lo miro de arriba abajo, con sorpresa- que rápido eres ¿para dónde vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer- el sonrió guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió con complicidad.

-Si quieres, puedes llevarte mi auto- le tendí las llaves, pero el negó.

-Piper no vive lejos, correré- se acercó a la puerta- así hare algo de ejercicio.

-Y le darás un efecto dramático al asunto- supuso ella. Ambos rieron- no me gusta el drama, pero hazme sentir orgullosa.

Se sonrieron, entonces el salió en una carrera.

 ** _I just run, run, run_**

 ** _Superomiscaídas_**

 ** _I just run, run, run_**

 ** _Abriste mis heridas_**

Él nunca pensó que los versos de una canción pudieron ser tan literales, bajando las escaleras, casi cae un parde veces, en la entrada del edificio choco con la puerta que no quería abrir, saliendo se tropezó con una piedra y cayo. Se hizo un par de rasponcitos en las manos, nada importante.

Mientras corría, la letra de la canción seguía.

 ** _Estoy bien incluso si no te tengo_**

 ** _Eso es lo que ha querido el destino_**

 _"No, nada de destino"_ , no le importaba lo que dijera ningún destino, no se rendiría. Encontraría a Piper, hablaría con ella, y, en el mejor de los casos, arreglaría las cosas.

Llego al edificio donde residía su…amiga. Hablo rápidamente con el portero, quien lo dejo pasar sin más y subió al ascensor. Lo último que iba a hacer era gastar tiempo y energías subiendo 15 pisos en escaleras. Llega al apartamento y toco la puerta. Le abrió Drew, una chica que compartía apartamento con Piper.

-Jason- ella sonrió enormemente, el torció los ojos.

-¿Dónde estáPiper?- la muchacha le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- _"Drew"_ \- escucho una voz en el interior.

- _"¡No es mi problema!"_ \- respondióDrew.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez era Silena; Jason respiro un poco más tranquilo.

-Jason ¿Cómo estás?- la sonrisa de la chica era amable.

-Hola, Silena- el tambiénsonrió- ¿esta Piper?

-Ow, pues no- Silena ya no sonreía- se fue hace más de una hora con Leo.

-¿Cómo?

-Iban al aeropuerto, por la universidad ¿no te dijeron?

-Nos vemos luego.

Ella lo miro extrañada, mientras el rubio corría al ascensor. Mientras iba en el ascensor, un recuerdo llego a él, de cuando tenía 13 años y su padre murió.

 _"Jason estaba en un cubículo de caloroso baño de la funeraria. En una de las salas se realizaba el velorio de su padre, allí estaban sus familiares y amigos, pero el prefería estar ahí y llorar solo. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad y eso era el llanto para él. Debilidad._

 _-Jason- esa voz lo hizo levantar la cabeza- Jason ¿Dónde estás?_

 _El muchacho subió los pies al retrete para que no lo viera. No quería que lo viera de esa manera._

 _-¡Jason!- la voz de ella sonó como un chillido de preocupación- sal, por favor._

 _Al rubio no le gustaba escucharla así. Aunque no quería, se puso de pie y salió. Junto a la puerta del baño estaba Piper. Se veía angustiada. Lo abrazo._

 _-Nos tenías preocupados- susurro ella- tu madre y tu hermana te estaban buscando- el contuvo un sollozo, ella se dio cuenta- llora tranquilo- lo estrecho aúnmás fuerte- es natural, estas triste y te duele._

 _-Los hombres no lloran…_

 _-No digas tonterías- regaño Piper- si te hace sentir mejor, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, haremos como que no pasó nada._

 _-Se darán cuenta._

 _-Obviamente, tú estabas llorando antes que yo llegara. Ella se separó un poco y le sonrió._

 _-Ow- ella soltó una pequeña risita por la expresión de él._

 _Ese corto y efímero sonido, esa pequeña risa, logro que se relajara un poco el nudo en su garganta. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y le tendió un pañuelo. Él lo tomo y se secó el sudor y las lágrimas; la miro y la tomo la mano de Piper infundiéndose valor para salir, a seguir con el funeral"_

 ** _Si, termino, ya lo sé, pero no lo aceptare_**

 ** _¿Sonlágrimas o sudor? No puedo distinguir bien_**

 ** _El viento fuerte me tiro, pero tu amor me levanto_**

 ** _Por eso vuelvo a correr, yo te alcanzare_**

Saliódel edificio, saco su celular y llamo a Leo inmediatamente. El muchacho tardo en responder, pero al final contesto con un alegre:

-¡Hey, hermano! ¿Qué tal todo?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban al aeropuerto?- Jason fue directo al grano. Escucho a su amigo balbucear.

-Eh…eh… ¿aeropuerto? ¿de… de que hablas?

-Leo, no soy tonto, sé que estas en el aeropuerto- Jasonfrunció el ceño, impaciente- ¡Habla!

-Bien, bien, si, estoy en el aeropuerto. Vine a traer a Piper.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la llevarías?

-¡Sabias que se iría hoy! ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

Punto para Leo. Jason quería replicar, pero nada se le ocurría. Por lo tanto, continúo el interrogatorio.

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

-No te lo diré.

-¿Qué?- el rubio se vio confundido- ¿Por qué no?

-¡Por qué hace varios días que no se hablan! ¡Ellaha estado muy triste! Y estoy seguro que quieres verla, no te diré ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido guardarme las bromas para no molestarla?- Leo se oía molesto, Jason lo dejo hablar. Tenía razón, estaba en su completo derecho de regañarlo- si vienes, te vera, se ilusionara, luego se ira y tú te quedaras. No quiere que se ponga triste de nuevo.

-Te entiendo- hablo el rubio con un suspiro- pero te prometo que esa no es mi intención. Quiero arreglar las cosas.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una sorpresa que a ti también te gustara- Jasonsonrió- ahora dime cuanto tiempo tengo para llegar.

-Si veo la más mínima lagrima…

-Puedes golpearme si eso pasa.

-Bien, el vuelo sale a las 4:00 pm

-Te veréallá.

 ** _Sigo corriendo, por ti sigo corriendo_**

 ** _Las heridas en mis pies no importaran_**

 ** _Pues al verte el dolor lo Valera_**

Jason pidió un taxi y le dijo al conductor que fuera al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudiera. Se lamentó de no haber tomado el auto de Thalia, tenía solo la mitad de lo que seguramente le cobrarían por el viaje, en cuanto viera a Leo le tendría que pedir prestado.

 ** _I justrun, run_** ** _, run_**

 ** _Ya nada me detiene_**

 ** _I just run, run, run_**

 ** _Ya no puedo evitarlo_**

 ** _Es todo lo que yo puedo hacer_**

 ** _Todo lo que se es amarte_**

El rubio miraba por la ventanilla, con un tic nervioso en la pierna. Estaban cerca, a no más de 10 minutos en auto. Aúntenía tiempo… o eso pensó hasta que vio el embotellamiento. Maldijo mentalmente su suerte. Saco todo el dinero que tenía, casi estaba completo. Le explico al conductor, este con mala cara lo dejo ir. Jason se bajó, dispuesto a correr. Pero primero le envió un mensaje a Leo para que le hiciera tiempo. Ella tendría que partir, pero no tenía que subir tan pronto al avión. La canción seguía en su mente, pero esta vez le daba ánimo.

 ** _I justrun, run, run_**

 ** _Supero mis caídas_**

 ** _I justrun, run, run_**

 ** _Abriste mis heridas_**

 ** _Estoy bien incluso si no te tengo_**

 ** _Eso es lo que ha querido el destino_**

 _"Si Afrodita en verdad existe, debe estar divirtiéndose con esto de lo lindo"_ pensó el, sin embargo, sonrió _"voy a darle el espectáculo de su vida"._ El día había tomado un gran cambio y para bien o para mal, todo lo llevaría a su único objetivo: Piper. Vio la hora en su celular. 30 minutos. Estaba cerca

 ** _Los recuerdos se han desmoronado_**

 ** _Comopétalos de flor_**

 ** _Detrás de ellos voy, debo encontrarlos_**

 ** _Rendirme no será una opción_**

Recuerdos de Piper lo animaron a continuar. Estaba cansado y jadeante, el sudor caía por su rostro, más aun con el sol de la tarde dándole en la espalda. Mas pensamientos lo asaltaron: Piper, Leo y el en la misma universidad, riendo y comiendo juntos; él y Piper tomados de la mano, tal vez teniendo una cita doble con Leo y la novia que seguramente conseguiría en ese nuevo lugar. No todo era malo, tendrían problemas y dificultades, pero élsabía que esa era la sal de la vida.

Completamente exhausto, llego al aeropuerto. Corrió por todo el lugar sin ubicar a Leo o Piper. Se fijó en las pantallas que indicaba los vuelos y encontró uno a California que partía a las 4 pm, corrió al lugar donde abordarían. Pero no lo dejarían entrar, necesitaba un boleto y estaba como los dioses lo mandaron al mundo: sin plata.

-Jason- la voz. Su voz. Había escuchado tantas veces como esa voz decía su nombre, de tantas formas y con diferentes emociones. Era inconfundible. Se giró, ella lo veía con una expresión de sorpresa. Leo le sonreí, varios pasos detrás de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz era algo triste. El no pudo articular palabra. Ella lo miro expectante por una respuesta.

El rubio supuso que después de varios días sin verse, el hecho de que él se apareciera así en el aeropuerto debió hacerla pensar miles de cosas y él quería decir un millo más, pero su mente estaba bloqueada.

 ** _Mariposas persigo, son los sueños perdidos_**

 ** _Que siempre quise alcanzar…_**

En un impulso, él se adelantó y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, sorprendiéndola. Él no quería hablar ahora, porquesabía que lo arruinaría, por eso la besaba, espera que ella entendiera lo que él no se atrevía a expresar en palabras. Eso y que había querido probar esos labios desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Ella le correspondió. Se besaron, importándoles muy poco las personas a su alrededor.

 ** _…no lo lograre si no estás aquí…_**

Se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El mundo no existía, no en ese momento, no para ellos estando juntos.

- ** _Yo te necesito_** \- Jason recito el verso que más se había colado en su mente, de la canción que lo había torturado horas y lo había llevado hasta ahí- siempre he sido algo idiota… y más idiota cuando se trata de ti- ella sonrió un poco- no quiero que te vallas, no sin arreglar las cosas.

-Tengo que ir a California- susurro ella.

-Por eso, antes quería mostrarte esto- del bolsillo trasero del pantalón saco la carta de esa mañana. Ella la leyóy los ojos se le iluminaron- Leo y tú no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Las bromas no son lo mío.

Ella sonrió inmensamente, pero antes de que pudiera volver a besarlo, Leo interrumpió dándole un golpe con el puño a Jason en el hombro. Valdez no era el más fuerte, pero tomando al rubio por sorpresa, logro hacer que tambaleara.

-Pero, Leo…

-La másmínimalágrima- le recordó el chico y señalo los ojos empañados de la muchacha- estaba en mi derecho- luego sonrió y los abrazo por los hombros- entonces ¿estaremos juntos en la universidad?

-Sí, Leo- Pipersonrió, mirando a Jason.

Una voz anuncio que era tiempo de abordar. Ella le dio un abrazo a Leo, luego se giró a Jason y lo beso. Un beso corto, pero significativo.

-Los veré luego- dijo ella.

-Te veré pronto- prometióJason.

-Te extrañaremos, reina de belleza- Leo sonrió- pronto iremos a molestarte a tu casa.

-Eso espero- Piper se despidió con una mano y se perdió por una puerta, seguido de un largo pasillo.

Jason y Leo vieron el avión partir. El rubio se sentía completamente en paz ahora. Pronto partiría a la universidad con su mejor amigo a encontrarse con su novia y mejor amiga, pero mientras tanto, tendría que soportar el solo las bromas del duende latino.


End file.
